Romantic Interview with the Gaang
by iHeartSLMAang
Summary: I interviewed the main characters of Avatar, and it soon turned into a romantic therapy session. Very funny nonsense, Kataang, Tokka, Maiko and some others that you have to read to find out about! Please read and review!


Hello! This is my second Fanfic so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, I would be in the show making out with Aang. So do you think I own it? Well….here I might…Muhahaha….ha…yeah….well then…Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this funny little piece of writing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome all! To the interview with me and the Gaang! Haha! Get it? Gaang? Aang? Yeah…anyways! My first person I will interview is…Katara! Come on down! Woo!

Ok so Katara, my number one question, that we're all dieing to hear the answer to, is do you have feelings for Aang?

Katara: Umm…how did I get here?

Me: That's none of your business! Answer my question!

Katara: Okay then! Well, you see, that's a little personal. I don't want to an-

Me: Yes you do! Come on, Katara. No one is here besides me and you!

Katara: Yeah, that scares me a little. I don't even know you.

Me: Not the point. Now Katara you're wasting my time. Answer the question before I waterbend your head off.

Katara: You can't waterbend!

Me: Oh yeah? Watch me! –Spits on her-

Katara: Eww! That's nasty!

Me: Now will you answer my question?

Katara: Ugh! Fine, but only because I don't want that to happen again. You see, Aang and I are-

Me: Going out?! YES! WOO! Finally! I knew it! Oh yeah!

Katara: No! I didn't say that! We haven't really confessed yet. Oh my God. I mean, I don't like him!

Me: YES! Did you hear that Kataangers? –Hears cheers in the background- Now all we have to do is make them confess!

Katara: Who was that?! And what is Kataang?!

Me: That? Oh that's nothing! Just a webcam to show my fellow Kataangers!

Katara: What?! You recorded that? And what's Kataang?!

Me: Kataang is a ship. Katara and Aang. DUH!

Katara: They have a ship called Kataang?!

Me: Yeah! Anyone with eyes could see that it's a canon!

Katara: Ok wait…it's a ship…but now it's a canon? I am so lost. And who named a ship after us? Is it like a row boat? Or a huge firenation boat type thing?

Me: Hahahahaha! –Wipes tear from eye- Oh Katara, not an actually ship! Like a relationship! Ship, shipping, you ship a ship. So we ship Kataang. But there are these evil people who like to ship zutara. Don't get me started on that. So ship comes from relationship. Get it? And a canon is…forget it.

Katara: Ok then. So Kataang is a ship of me and Aang?

Me: Yep! Aren't you happy you have all these random people worshipping your romantic love life on the internet all over the entire world?

Katara: Well that's a little freaky when you put it that way.

Me: Yeah, actually that came out a little weird. Sorry. –Awkward silence-

Katara: Am I done here?

Me: Oh! Let's see…yeah pretty much. Send in Aang on your way out.

Katara: Aang's here?

Me: Yeah! Actually mostly every person from avatar is! Actually…no. But hey! Who cares?

Katara: Sure…Ok…I'll send in Aang now…

Me: Ok!

(Katara walks out of the room to get Aang)

Katara: She's crazy, and if she says I said something I obviously didn't!

Aang: Okay…do I go in there? (pointing to my room)

Katara: Yes.

Aang: Okay. (walks into my room)

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! –pounces-

Aang: Ah! –gets knocked down by me hugging him-

(I'm on top of him hugging him on the floor)

Aang: Um…can I help you?

Me: No. I'm just your biggest fangirl EVER! I love you Aang! Will you marry me? PLEASE!!!!! I know you don't know me! But I know you! I love you so much! AHH!!! –having spazz attack- Oh my God! Can I kiss you?!

Aang: Um…I kind of like someone else…but I guess it wouldn't hurt…

Me: SQUEE! –kisses Aang on lips-

Aang: Ah! I didn't mean there!

Me: Too late! Now! Down to business! Who's this girl you like?

Aang: Don't you know? I've been trying to freaking confess it for ever now!

Me: Right…well that answered it. Don't worry! I'm sure she likes you to! She told- I mean you'll find a way buddy! –takes Aang's hand- did I mention I love you?

Aang: Yeah, you did like 10 ten times. –shifts uncomfortably- Umm are we done now?

Me: NO! I want to spend as much time with you as possible!

Aang: Yeah, actually I have some business to attend to. I think I'm going to tell Katara now. You had an impact on me.

Me: Ugh fine. Go get taken by someone else. But if she doesn't work out, -takes Aang's hand again- I'm here for you.

Aang: Ok! I'm going now!

Me: Oh my God! You're leaving?! NOOO!!! Please don't leave me!

(Aang gets up to go and I hang on to his hand. He drags me out the door. Everybody looks at us.)

Aang: Katara! Help please!

Me: BYE AANG!! I LOVE YOU!! WRITE TO ME!!! –hugs him-

Katara: Okay! That's enough! Let go! (Aang jumps into Katara's arms)

Me: Awww!! So cute! Wait till I tell Kataangers about this!

Aang: Kataangers?

Katara: I'll explain!

Me: BYE AANG! Okay next person! Toph!

Toph: Do I have to?

Me: YES! NOW GET IN HERE!

Toph: OK! MY GOD!

Aang: Yeah, she's a little crazy.

Katara: Just a little.

Me: No Aang! I'm not crazy! I'm crazy over you! HAHA!

Katara: Okay you can stop that now! He's taken!

Aang: I am?!

Katara: Yes. By me!

Aang: I AM?! WOO! –cough- I mean…cool.

Me: OMG! KATAANGERS DID YOU HEAR THAT? –hears screaming from the computer- YES! FINALLY!

Katara: Happy?

Me: YES!

Aang: Yes! Oh, oh, you were asking her? –cough-

Sokka: What?!

Azula: Yes! No more Azulang!

Zuko: No more zutara!

Mai: Yes no more zutara! –cough- I mean…yeah.

Ty Lee: Umm…yay?

Toph: YES! I knew it! And no more Taang!

Iroh: This is beautiful! –wipes tear from eye-

Zhao- I knew it! Yeah! Go for home Aang! Woo!

-everyone looks at each other-

Katara: Umm…aren't you dead?

Zhao: Huh? Oh right! Bye bye!

Aang: Okay…

Me: Now Toph, come with me!

Toph: I still have to? But Katara and Aang got together!

Me: So?!

Toph: Ugh fine! (Enters room)

Me: Now Toph. What do you think about Sokka?

Toph: What is this? Romantic therapy or something?!

Me: Actually, pretty much!

Toph: Look, I don't think he likes me because he made out with Suki. Speaking of which where is she? Isn't she supposed to be here?

Me: -sigh- Look, there's no easy way to put this. BUT AZULA KILLED SUKI! SHE SRTIPPED HER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS, LEFT HER NAKED WITH ALL HER FRIENDS NAKED TOO, AND SHOT HER WITH LIGHTNING SOMEWHERE, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE!

Toph: Right about now, I'm having second thoughts about Azula being straight.

Me: Yeah, that did sound a little weird.

Sokka: WHAT?! WHY DOES EVERYTHING I KISS DIE!! AZULA!! I'M GOING TO KISS YOU!!

Me: Woopsie. I think Sokka heard.

Toph: Umm…on second thought maybe I don't like him.

Sokka: Don't worry! You'll only die if he truly doesn't love you!

Toph: That sounds promising.

Me: Doesn't it?

Toph: Sarcasm…

Me: See? Sokka does that a lot too! You two have SO much in common!

Toph: Yeah, I already knew that.

Me: Okay! So hows abouts we try the magic?

Toph: I'm not sure…

Me: SOKKA!!!!!!

Toph: What are you doing?!

Me: Calling Sokka in!

Toph: What?!

(Sokka comes in, but Azula has him in a neck lock.)

Azula: Is right now the best time?

Me: Umm Azula, you can let go of Sokka.

Sokka: Can't…….breathe….-let's go- Oh my God! You have man arms!

Azula: WHAT?!

Sokka: Opps…I mean….pretty!

Azula: That's what I thought!

Me: Ok OUT! Sokka, you stay! (Azula leaves)

Sokka: What's this all about?

Me: Sokka, look at Toph.

Sokka: Okay…-looks at Toph for a minute- Am I done now?

Me: -on the computer- Huh? What? Oh! Sorry I forgot you were there! Haha!

Sokka: Why was I staring at Toph?

Me: I don't know!

Toph: This is wasting time!

Me: Well then let's get to it! Sokka, do you like Toph more than just a friend now that Suki died?

Toph: -headpalm-

Sokka: I just found out two minutes ago!

Me: That's not the point! NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION BEFORE I WATERBEND ON YOU!

Katara: -yelling from outside- Sokka! You don't want that to happen!

Sokka: Ok! Geeze! Well…does she like me?

Toph: Well, do you?

Me: GEEZE PEOPLE! ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Sokka: Is that a yes?

Toph: It…might be.

Sokka: Well mine might be too.

Me: Oh my goodness. It's a yes. Now get over it.

Sokka: Are we done? Good!

Toph: Finally.

Me: I'll walk you guys out. (Walks out to see Aang and Katara missing) Where are Aang and Katara?

Azula: In there (pointing to my hallway closet)

Me: -opens door to find Katara and Aang stripped naked down to their waist making out- THAT I did NOT need to see! –slams closet door-

Aang: Ow! My head!

Me: OMG! AANG! I'M SO SORRY! DO YOU NEED ME TO COME IN TERE AND KISS YOU?!

Aang: NO! I'm fine!

Me: Ok! Bye!

Aang and Katara: -shrug and start making out again-

Me: NEXT! Zuko and Mai! Come on down! –goes into room-

Zuko: Why are we in here?

Me: Because. –grabs Zuko and Mai and pushes them together- Now make out. We all no you did it before. And plus I don't like you Zuko, so let's make this quick!

Zuko: -shrugs-

Mai: Okay…It's not boring. –starts making out-

Me: GREAT! –pushes them out the door to find Toph and Sokka making out and Aang and Katara still in the closet- My deed is done. –smiles-

Azula: This is…awkward.

Me: Oh! I almost forgot! –clears throat- Azula and Iroh! I need to have a chat with you two –evil smirk-

Ty Lee: Hey! What about me?!

Me: Woopsie! I almost forgot! Hey Zhao! Get up here!

Zhao: -goes up to Ty Lee- Hey baby. You like sleeping with the fish?

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah, I felt funny today! HAHAHA! –cough- Yeah I have to stop doing that. Muhahaha Irozula and Zhoalee! LOL! Ok well I hope you enjoyed it! Read and review please!


End file.
